Unwanted Call
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Hiragane Kokone, berusaha memecahkan misteri dibalik kematian temannya, Furukawa Miki/Two-shot/Fict dipersembahkan untuk Kokone yang masuk Vocaloid 3 bulan February 2014/Mind to RnR minna? X3
1. Chapter 1

Derap kaki kecil tercipta oleh seorang gadis kecil berumur empat belas tahun yang kini tengah berlari ke ruang tamu dengannafas terengah engah. Kini bulan sudah menggantikan matahari. Angin berhembus masuk secara perlahan di ruang tamu, menimbulkan suara gesekan kecil ditengah suasana sunyi juga menambah nuansa horror ruangan itu.

Cahaya remang-remang yang memasuki ruangan itu melalui jendela, menambah kesan suram di dalam ruangan itu. Sang gadis pun meneggakkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk mengucapkan sebuah mantra:

"Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Aku tidak percaya. Tidak akan pernah percaya."

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seusai mengucapkan berderet-deret kalimat tersebut. Tak lama setelah ia mengucapkan mantra itu, telepon di ruang tamu segera berdering keras, memecah kesunyian yang ada.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang seketika. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Mulai dari…

"Siapa yang akan menelpon pada jam dua belas malam?"

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya ke arah telepon tersebut. Pekikan kecil hatinya yang khawatir tidak digubrisnya dan justru melakukan aksi yang berkebalikan.

Perlahan, tanggannya menyentuh ganggang telepon dan meletakkannya di dekat daun telinganya. Angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut gadis itu pelan. Sang gadis meneguk ludahnya dahulu, sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut.

_"Ha-Halo?"_

**-Unwanted Call-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horror**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV. Death chara. Two-shot. Fict dipersembahkan untuk Kokone yang masuk Vocaloid 3 bulan February 2014.**

**Summary: Hiragane Kokone, berusaha memecahkan misteri dibalik kematian temannya, Furukawa Miki.**

Gadis itu kini sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Gadis berambut cokelat indah sepunggung yang dibiarkan terurai di punggungnya. Sesekali, gadis itu menggeram dan meggengam tangannya rapat-rapat hingga mematahkan pensil yang berada di pegangannya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hiragane Kokone. Gadis berparas manis yang baru saja mengalami cobaan berat beberapa hari ini kini mendengus kesal dan menatap kosong kertas-kertas ulangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Pikirannya tidak menentu. Antara kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan juga ulangan yang dia dapati hari ini. Sesekali gadis berambut cokelat tua itu mengeluh, karena terlalu fokus dengan ingatannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari banyaknya waktu yang sudah terbuang.

Matanya dengan cepat melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari informasi secepat mungkin karena tahu dirinya takkan mungkin berhasil menyelesaikannya pada waktunya. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis lain bernama Sakamoto SeeU.

Lain dari Kokone, gadis itu sedang fokus dan berpikir keras sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari Kokone yang kini berusaha mencuri informasi dari sekelilingnya.

Terdengar bel kelas berbunyi. Kokone segera menghembuskan nafas lega. Karena dengan begini, ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk memecahkan misteri di balik kematian teman baiknya, Furukawa Miki.

Dengan cepat, ia mengemasi semua barangnya berhubung sehabis ini adalah jam pulang sekolah, mengabaikan tatapan binggung dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia pun segera pergi ke perpustakaan, mencari buku yang merupakkan peninggalan terakhir teman baiknya.

Ia pun segera berlari cepat. Tanpa memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran, karena gadis yang bernama Kokone itu terkenal sebagai gadis yang _hemat. _Hemat energi, hemat kata, dan lain lain.

Beberapa hari ini, Kokone memang berubah drastis. Kini ia sering berlarian kesana kemari, entah untuk apa tak ada yang tahu. Semua teman sekelasnya menduga, bahwa perubahan sifat Kokone mempunyai hubungan dengan kematian teman baiknya, Furukawa Miki.

Akhirnya, Kokone berhenti berlari dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang bertulisan 'perpustakaan'. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di siku kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menegakkan dirinya sekali lagi dan membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan cepat dan kembali menutupnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Kosong.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan kini kosong. Kokone dengan cepat pergi ke bagian dimana buku aneh itu berada. Matanya dengan cepat meneliti setiap judul buku disana dan akhirnya, matanya menemukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

_'Hantu itu Ada.'_

Buku itu. Buku tanpa nama pengarang, buku yang cover depannya hanyalah berwarna hitam pekat dengan tulisan 'Hantu itu Ada' berwarna putih pucat. Dengan cepat, diambilnya buku aneh tersebut.

Lalu segera pergi ke meja terdekat untuk membaca buku peninggalan terakhir teman baiknya itu. Halaman pertama. Kosong. Halaman kedua. Kosong juga. Hingga halaman terakhir pun kosong.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Pikir Kokone yang kini sedang menakutkan kedua alisnya karena kebinggungan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, ucapan temannya yang merupakan seorang indigo tersebut.

_"Buku ini akan menampilkan sesuatu yang menarik ketika kau membukanya saat jam dua belas malam."_

Akhirnya, Kokone pun meminjam buku aneh tersebut dan segera membawanya pulang.

* * *

Langkah kaki cepat dari seorang gadis yang memang mempunyai sifat tidak sabaran menggema di dalam ruang tamu yang sunyi itu. Di genggamannya, terdapat sebuah buku yang akan memberikan suatu hal baru baginya.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya berbunyi bunyi jarum jam, hembusan angin malam yang lembut, serta tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan ritme yang sama.

Ia pun segera berdiri di depan jendela besar dengan gorden yang berkibar karena terkena angin malam yang menampilkan pemandangan malam yang sama sekali tidak indah. Badai sedang terjadi. Angin badai yang merusak alam.

Bagi Kokone, itu merupakan hal baru baginya. Tanpa keraguan karena Kokone memang merupakan gadis yang tidak percaya akan hal mistis serta fantasi, ia membuka buku tersebut lebar-lebar.

Angin malam menerpa dan membuat buku itu berhenti di suatu halaman yang penuh akan tulisan. Mungkin kau akan ketakutan, namun tidak bagi Kokone. Baginya, sains adalah sesuatu yang berbau misteri seperti ini.

Di halaman itu terdapat tulisan tangan yang entah-siapa-namanya menuliskan tulisan itu.

_'Ucapkan mantra ini, maka kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka: "Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Aku tidak percaya. Tidak akan pernah percaya."'_

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Pikir Kokone kesal. Ia seperti merasa dipermainkan. "Jadi apa sih sebenarnya yang membuat Miki tewas?"

Namun, didorong rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan di buku tersebut.

"Hah, apa boleh buat… Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Aku tidak percaya. Tidak akan pernah percaya."

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya setelah mengucapkan sederet kata tersebut.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia pun menautkan kedua alisnya, kebinggungan.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Miki hanya tewas karena suatu hal lain, tidak mungkin kan ia mati karena hal mistis?" Ucap Kokone lagi sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun…

Telepon di ruang tamu… Berbunyi.

* * *

Alicia: Ini fict two-shot, Alice kini sedang membuat lanjutannya, jadi… Hope you like it! X3

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… MOHON REVIEWNYA! (^v^)/

.

Quiz: Bisa tebak Alice umur berapa? X3 (Mungkin sudah banyak yang tau kali ya… XD)

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Unwanted Call-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horror**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV. Death chara. Two-shot. Fict dipersembahkan untuk Kokone yang masuk Vocaloid 3 bulan February 2014.**

**Summary: Hiragane Kokone, berusaha memecahkan misteri dibalik kematian temannya, Furukawa Miki.**

Tubuh gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu menegang seketika. Entah mengapa, kini kakinya terasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Suara gemaan telepon pun terdengar di dalam ruangan itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Tidak… Aku tidak boleh takut!" Pikirnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran pesimis yang ada padanya.

Gadis berambut cokelat bernama Kokone itu kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju telepon itu dengan lambat. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Antara membiarkan telepon itu, atau mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya, ia pun memilih pilihan kedua. Perlahan tangannya ia angkat, namun turunkan sejenak karena ragu. Sejujurnya, ia takut, namun ia tetap ingin percaya, bahwa ia tidak takut. Karenanya, ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di ganggang telepon lalu mengangkatnya.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan telepon itu ke daun telinganya dan meneguk ludahnya sejenak.

"Ha-halo?" Tanyanya pelan dengan suara yang dibuat seberani mungkin. Walaupun begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri terdapat nada takut di dalam ucapan gadis itu.

"_Hihihihi,"_

Samar-samar, didengarnya suara seorang gadis tertawa dengan cara yang menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Kokone seakan-akan berdiri mendengar tawanya itu.

"_Kau target berikutnya, Kokone…,"_

BRAK!

Kokone segera menutup panggilan itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia benar-benar kesal dan marah karena merasa dipermainkan. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga takut. Takut dengan kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

Kakinya bergetar karena ketakutan serta amarah yang meluap. Kini dirinya tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dua hal yang harus ia lakukan, tidur dan melupakan semua kejadian ini.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke ruang tidurnya yang jauh dari tempat pembuat memori buruk itu.

TUK TUK TUK

Aneh.

Kokone merasa seseorang mengikuti dirinya dari belakang, namun, ketika ia berbalik, yang didapatinya hanyalah udara kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Mistis? Makhluk halus? Mungkin saja. Ia pun hanya mengangkat bahu, sekali lagi berusaha menyingkirkan memori buruk itu.

Sebenarnya, hatinya kini sedang gelisah dan takut. Namun, ia tetap berjalan. Entah karena ia tidak ingin mundur sekarang atau karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata melihatnya dari belakang. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah menatapnya tajam, serta bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menakutkan. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebilah pisau berlumuran darah.

TES TES TES

Darah menetes setetes demi setetes ke bawah sehingga menimbulkan noda di lantai keramik yang putih. Namun, Kokone yang tidak menyadarinya hanya berjalan secara perlahan lalu memasukki kamarnya dengan sedikit berjaga-jaga, karena merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya.

Ia pun perlahan mencoba berbaring di ranjangnya, mencoba membuat dirinya tertidur di dalam kenyamanan tempat tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera tertidur. 'Sesuatu' yang kini tengah berada di luar kamar tersebut, kini membuka pintu tersebut perlahan dan memasuki ruangan tempat Kokone tertidur. 'Sesuatu' itu berjalan perlahan, menimbulkan suara decitan kecil kayu. Namun Kokone tetap tidak bangun dari ranjangnya.

Setelah sampai di depan ranjang Kokone, 'sesuatu' itu berhenti lalu mengangkat pisau yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sayonara," Ucapnya dengan mata merahnya yang terlihat jelas di dalam kegelapan, "Dan…"

"Gomenasai," Lanjutnya dengan tatapan penyesalan dan sayu. Lalu ia pun segera menancapkan pisau itu kepada Kokone yang kini tengah tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ditemukan dua mayat di dalam kamar Kokone. Yang pertama adalah Kokone sendiri, yang mati karena ditusuk oleh benda tajam. Sedangkan korban yang kedua merupakan seorang gadis, berambut merah panjang sepunggung dengan sedikit 'antena' di atas kepalanya. Dia…

…Furukawa Miki.

.

Alicia: Maaf kalau horrornya ngak kerasa! Dan ini pendek, karena memang aslinya Alice mau buat one-shot, tapi jadinya two-shot! #gubrak. Alice gatau horrornya kerasa atau ngak! Tapi… YEEY! Akhirnya nih fict gaje selesai juga! *ketawa ketiwi sendiri*

Inori: Mari balas reviewnya~

.

**-Shiroi Karen**

Okeee! Arigatou Karen-san! Ok, sudah complete! Arigatou dukungannya! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Hohoho… Kalau itu Alice sendiri ngak tahu siapa yang telpon #plak

Hee! Hampir betul sih XD

Okee, ini sudah complete! Arigatou dukungannya~

**-Nishiko Yuki**

Wahaha… Ev! Sudah complete! Silahkan dibaca sendiri! XD Thanks dukungannya ya!

**-Celia Viona**

Aku tahu kok Vi… Jujur Alice jg gatau apa yang kurang… Tapi thanks sudah ngedukung (walaupun aku gatau aslinya kamu dukung atau ngak ._.)

**-Rifdi Hayyisa**

Waa… Beneran keren? Arigattooouuu! *nangis terharu*

Siip! Alice sudah updet kilat! Arigatou dukungannya! X3

-Guest

WUAA! Arigatou ne! Alice sudah selesaiin nih fict, sankyuu dukungannya! ^^

.

Credits to:

-Rifdi Hayyisa

-Celia Viona

-Nishiko Yuki

-Kurotori Rei

-Shiroi Karen

-Guest

Dan semua silent readers sekalian!

.

Tanpa kalian cerita ini ga mungkin selesai…! XD


End file.
